Esokolara Carrier
=Esokolara Class MELTRAN CARRIER (LST)= RPG Stats by Ryan Lenoir info and pictures provided by Macross Compendium http://macross.anime.net/wiki/Main_Page Macross Mecha manual http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html BACKGROUND The Meltran Fleet Carrier was specifically designed as the female equivalent of the Quiltra Queleual Landing Ship used by the Zentraedi males, (Zentrans.) Larger in width and sheer bulk than the rest of the Meltran ships the Meltran Carrier sacrifices the graceful lines of Meltran vessels for carrying capacity to enable it to carry more Queadlunn-Rau Female Power Armors. In smaller Meltrandi Fleets the Meltran Fleet Carrier is commonly the Command ship of the Fleet with the Fleet Commander overseeing her forces from its deck. As the second largest ship in the Meltran arsenal, and especially with its Cadre of Queadlunn-Rau the Meltran Carrier is one of the deadliest ships that the Meltran Zentraedi have in the field. In combat it commonly holds back to permit mecha to launch in safety and out of the enemies incoming fire, and be retrieved in the same manner. However if the Meltran Carrier does come into the battle directly it is a sight to be feared as its guns open fire and hundreds upon hundreds of Meltrans in the powerful Queadlunn-Rau power armor disgorge from its hanger bays. RPG STATS Vehicle Type: Meltrandi Carrier Government: Meltran Zentraedi Army Manufacturer: Esokolara 3577455th Meltrandi Fully-Automated Armoury Planet Crew: 5000 MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Forward 1/3 of Ship (Command Center) 200,000 (2) Middle 1/3 of Ship (Crew Quarters, Landing Bays) 200,000 (2) Rear 1/3 of Ship (Main Engines, Engineering) 200,000 Sensor Array 1,000 (3) Main Thruster 55,000 (3) Auxiliary Engine 8,000 Particle Beam Cannons (2) 800 each Retractable Laser Turrets (48) 150 each Retractable Long Missile Turrets (4) 100 each Retractable Rang Missile Turrets (51) 100 each Airlocks/Access Hatches (500) 200 each Armored outer hull (per 40ft area) 300 Interior walls (per 20ft area) 20 NOTES: 1. Depleting the MDC of the forward 1/3 of the ship will destroy the main weapon of the battlecruiser, the heavy particle cannon. The cannon will cease to function when the forward part of the ship has taken over 4,000 points of damage. When the damage to the forward part reaches 8,000 MDC, the cannon is destroyed beyond any hope of repair. The Command Center is also located here and destroying it will likely kill the command staff (90% Chance) and will force the ship to use the Sensor Array for all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The ship can still operate, but is at -1 on initiative, -1 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by one fourth. Destroying the main sensory array will have the same effect, but the command staff will not be killed instantly. Destroying both will deprive the ship of all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The ship can still operate, but is at -3 on initiative, -3 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by one half. 2. Depleting the MDC of the middle 1/3 or the rear 1/3 of the ship will destroy the battlecruiser. All power systems, thrusters, weapon systems, and life support will fail, and (2d4x10)% of the crew will be killed instantly by explosions, debris, and loss of atmosphere. There is a 70% chance the ship will violently explode. Thats an explosion inflicting 1d10x10,000 MD to any object within 10 miles. If the ship does not explode, then the ship will be an unsalvageable wreck (though the spacewreck may still be valuable because of the technology contained within the remains). 3. Depleting the MDC of the main thrusters will force the ship to rely on its secondary thrusters. Depleting the MDC of the main AND secondary thrusters will leave the ship adrift in space. In an atmosphere, the battlecruiser will still be able to land and achieve orbit using antigravity generators. The maneuvering thrusters will propel the ship at 10kph in any direction. SPEEDS: Speed (Sublight): 0.24 speed of light (38,400 miles per second) Speed (Auxiliary Drives): Mach 2.0 Speed (Space Fold): 1 light year every 6 minutes Planet bound: Can land and take off if necessary but not designed to maneuver in an atmosphere for extended periods of time. Maximum Range: Unlimited (estimated life span unknown) STATISTICAL DATA: Length 3000 m Width: 450 m Height: 685 m Weight: 159,000,000 tons (standard) Fold System: Esokolara Fold System Cluster Sublight Drive: Esokolara Impulse Drive Cluster Gravity Control System: Internal Auxiliary Engine: Esokolara Rocket Motor Cluster Sensor System: Esokolara Standard Tracking Cluster WEAPON SYSTEMS: 1. Main Cannon/Particle Beam Cannons (2) Although not the most powerful weapon on the ship, the main laser cannons represent a large portion of the ship's firepower. Located at the very front of the ship, the cannons are well protected by the hull of the ship, and without careful observation, the weapons' ports can be easily missed, at least until they fire. o Range: 100,000 miles in space. o Damage: 1D8x1000 M.D. per single blast. o Rate of Fire: Each cannon can fire once per melee. o Payload: Effectively unlimited 2. Retractable Laser Turrets (48) The Lasers Turrets are located in batteries along the all sides of ships and are used as anti-mecha and small anti-ship weapons. They are not very powerful, but if fired in large numbers they can be devastating. Six turrets are located on the top of the ship, eight turrets are located on each side of the ship, four turrets are located on the bottom of the ship, and ten turrets are on the front of the ship. o Range: 1584' (956.6 m) underwater, 3168' (956.6 m) through an atmosphere, and 60 miles (96.6 km) in space. o Damage: 2D6x10 M.D. per single blast. o Rate of Fire: Each cannon can fire four times per melee, but they must fire in a volley of at least three cannons. o Payload: Effectively unlimited 3. Retractable Long Range Missile Turrets (4) These are very similar to the Retractable Laser Turrets, except they fire missiles instead of laser beams. They can use several different types of warheads according to the mission at hand, but they are usually configured to be anti-spaceship missiles with the heaviest warheads available. 12 turrets are located on the top of the ship, 24 turrets are located on the each side of the ship, and 10 turrets are located on the bottom of the ship. o Missile Design: SAA-1 Granite (Gliquoun Touwhaug) Long Range Missile o Missile Type: Any available type o Missile Guidance Systems: Select any three available guidance systems. o Missile Warhead: Any available type o Range: 800 miles in an atmosphere and 100,000 miles in space. o Speed: 2500 mph (4023 km/h) in an atmosphere and an acceleration of 4% of light (0.04c) per melee in space, with a maximum duration in space of 16 melees and a maximum safe speed in space of 55% of light (0.55c). o Damage and Blast Radius: Varies with type of missile warhead. o Rate of Fire: Each launched can fire once per melee. o Payload: 100 missiles per launcher,. 4. 'MEDIUM RANGE MISSILE LAUNCHERS (51): ' For anti-aircraft defense the battle fortress is armed with medium-range missile launchers set at key locations along the ship's hull. Each launcher contains 8 missile tubes allowing volleys of up to 8 missiles to be fired at a single target per launcher. Once depleted, the missile launchers are reloaded by an automated loading system that takes 15 seconds (one melee round) to reload all 8 missiles. Armor-piercing smart missiles are usually used to avoid chances of friendly fighters being shot down by the missiles. o PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Aircraft o SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Warship o MISSILE TYPES: Any type of UN Spacy Medium Range Missile can be used. o RANGE: '''Varies, typically 60 miles (80.4 km). o '''SPEED: '''Varies, typically 1600mph (2571kmph). o '''DAMAGE: '''Varies, typically 2D4x10 M.D. o '''BLAST RADIUS: Varies, typically 15 feet. o RATE OF FIRE: '''Volleys of 2, 4,6 or 8 missiles per launcher. o '''PAYLOAD: Effectively unlimited due to the large ammo supply available. SYSTEMS OF NOTE: · ANTIGRAVITY PROPULSION SYSTEM: The Carrier is equipped with an anti-gravity propulsion system used for planetary landings and liftoffs. The system is good for vertical ascent/descent only and can lift the ship at speeds of up to 1,320 feet (400 m) per minute. The system will function so long as the main energy system (in the rear 1/3 of the ship) can supply energy to it. · LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: The Carrier has sufficient life support to provide breathable air and comfortable temperatures for up to 5,000 people for up to 20 years (air was recycled). In an emergency the life support system could support up to 15,000 people at one time. The ship contained enough food and water onboard to support the crew for up to 30 years (with recycling). · LONG-RANGE TRACKING SENSORS: The Carrier's Command Center is equipped with a complex sensor system that could track and identify up to 1,500 craft simultaneously. The system had a 2,000-mile/3,200 km range. · SPACE FOLD SYSTEM: For FTL propulsion, the Carrier is equipped with a fold system capable of propelling the ship through hyperspace at speeds up to 3.28x10^10 mps (5.25x10^10 kmps), or 1 light year per 6 minutes. The range of the fold drive is theoretically unlimited except by the life expectancy of the spacecraft (which is unknown). · SUBLIGHT ENGINES: As a backup to the Fold System, the Carrier was equipped with impulse engines that could propel the craft at speeds up to 0.24 speed of light (38,400 miles per second) in space. Note that these engines were mainly intended for rapid movement inside a planetary system and are not suited for long voyages between star systems. In a planetary atmosphere the ship is limited to speeds of Mach 2.0 maximum due to hull stress. · SUBSPACE MASS SENSORS: As part of the Carrier's sensor systems, it is equipped with subspace sensors that could essentially instantly detect mass readings and movement of objects up to 1 AU (93 million miles) distant from the carrier. Readings taken with the subspace sensors are not very detailed (-25% penalty when trying to identify a detected object) and cannot detect objects of less than 60,000 kg (this includes most Meltrandi and UN Spacy mecha). Combat Summary: Actions: 3 · Strike: +1 to strike · Defense: +3 ·Roll+2 · Targeting System: Can track up to 300 targets simultaneously. · MECHA COMPLEMENT: · Quaedlunn-Rau female Power Armor: 5000